1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronics enclosure for an electronics assembly belonging to an electrotechnical apparatus, comprising an open end situated at the top in a filling position, through which a fluid potting compound is filled and which is closed off by a plug after filling of the potting compound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For electronics enclosures of this kind always the same metered amount of potting compound is measured in quantity and filled to automate production. The problem in this respect is that due to production tolerances and differing sizes of electronic components the cavities to be potted may differ from one apparatus to another, so that the same filling quantity may result in differing filling heights which is undesirable f or the subsequent steps in production. If the filling quantity is metered so that the desired filling height is achieved even in the case of greatest possible remaining volume, spillage results when the remaining volume is smaller. If, on the other hand, the filling quantity is metered such that no spillage occurs even in the case of a smallest possible remaining volume, then the desired filling height fails to be achieved in the case of a greater remaining volume. A further cause f or differences in the filling height are also inaccuracies in metering the filling quantity.